


Laissé Derrière

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Peut-être demain matin s'il a suffisamment bu, il peut oublier son sourire éclatant et le son de sa voix, même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment.
Relationships: Bartender/Main Character (Rules of Engagement)
Kudos: 3





	Laissé Derrière

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698653) by Mayralez. 



Donc, c’est comme ça. Cette douleur profonde sur sa poitrine. Il était là, lancinant, depuis son arrivée, plus tôt cette nuit-là. Plus tôt, encore. Il n’avait pas diminué avec le tour de l’horloge. C’était une douleur lacéreuse, une douleur fiévreuse qui semblait déchirer son âme même. C’était dur de respirer, comme s’il avait une côte cassée.

Donc, c’est le son. Le son de son cœur éclatant à travers les coutures, se brisant en très petits morceaux quand il voit les messieurs lui demander de danser. Un autre homme, quelqu’un d’autre que lui, quelqu’un qui n’est pas comme lui. Réaliser que ça fait mal autant que les souvenirs qu’ils ont créés ensemble pendant l’été.

Il a aligné des coups le long du comptoir du bar pour les clients et les réapprovisionne aussi rapidement qu’ils viennent. Secrètement, il aimerait que son quart de travail se termine juste pour qu’il les descende tous d’un seul gré. Il veut se noyer dans l’alcool jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus les voir, ou les entendre rire de l’autre côté de lui. Il veut boire jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse pas penser, ne peut pas voir droit. Il résiste à peine à l’envie de prendre un verre tout comme il lève les yeux à nouveau.

Une bosse se forme à l’intérieur de sa gorge à quel point ils ont l’air heureux. À quel point elle a l’air heureuse. Il déplace son attention à nouveau et verse une autre série de coups de feu.

Un invité a flotté par à nouveau - une jolie blonde cette fois qui aurait gardé son attention si les choses étaient différentes. S’ll n’était pas déjà tombé amoureux de la femme de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Au lieu de prendre un coup de feu et de partir ; ses intentions ont changé sur lui. Elle se penche sur le comptoir et tente d’attraper son regard avec un sourire coquette.

Il sait le rôle qu’il devrait jouer. Il connaît le rôle aussi facilement que le dos de sa main, mais sa patience n’est pas là ce soir. Ce soir, il hoche la tête rigidement et son sourire est vif quand elle lui demande son nom. Il ne veut pas faire de petits discours. En fait, il est dédaigneux et a déjà oublié l’invité comme il pense aux lèvres de la femme, il se souvient embrasser de l’autre soir. Baisers lubriques sur sa colonne vertébrale comme ils se balançaient doucement ensemble dans le bateau qu’il avait loué. Pour une fois, ils ont été cachés du reste du monde. Il n’y avait pas de prétextes à l’époque. Seulement de bons souvenirs. Il se souvient qu’ils se sont entrelacés les mains quand ils se sont joints et ses cris de passion qui l’avaient finalement fait entrer. _Merde, merde._ Il lui avait avoué son âme même, et maintenant tous ces souvenirs sont un rappel amer de ce qu’ils n’auront jamais.

La blonde se dégage la gorge bruyamment, et il a finalement fini avec patience. Il met grossièrement de côté un verre de tir en face d’elle. « Pas intéressé. » Il dit durement, jusqu’à ce que la femme s’éloigne après avoir intentionnellement renversé la boisson à travers le comptoir.

Il siffle et jure sous son souffle. Comme si la nuit ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il traîne une serviette de main sur le comptoir jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le bruit de son rire à nouveau. Involontairement, ses yeux s’envolent rapidement - et il regarde un autre homme, tout à fait différent de lui-même erre ses mains sur ses bras et tasse ses joues avant de l’embrasser. Il regarde même comme la vue se tord l’estomac; voyant la façon dont il se retire pour la regarder. _Cela_ devrait être moi; il pense. Mais ce n’est pas le cas et ça fait mal. Les petits morceaux de son cœur. Leurs bords déchiquetés _fait mal_.

Il ne peut pas s’arracher à la vue cette fois. La façon dont elle le regarde est de la même façon que le barman l’a souvent regardée fixement; avec une affection intacte. Mais elle regarde un autre homme comme ça à sa place.

 _Regarde loin, regarde loin._ Il dit son esprit, mais ne peut pas se résoudre à. Le reste de lui refuse tout simplement d’obéir à ce commandement. Tout ce qu’il peut faire est de regarder raide de loin que sa romance d’été a été revendiquée par un autre. 

Sa romance estivale destinée à l’éternité s’est transformée en hiver amer. Peut-être que ses yeux le trompent. Peut-être que l’air frais de minuit, et les étoiles au-dessus de lui sont tous des mensonges. Car comment peut-il être l’été, quand tout ce qu’il lui reste est ce gel de coupe - le rappel froid de ne jamais être assez bon? De ne jamais se sentir comme s’il n’avait jamais été assez bon - pas quand il est venu à elle. Pas quand il s’agissait d’eux - les deux autres, qui avaient rivalisé pour ses affections tout autant que lui.

Dès le début, il savait ; il avait une longue chance. Une chance de combat, mais qui n’a jamais tout à fait mesuré. Pourquoi le choisirait-elle alors que les deux autres pourraient offrir autant plus ?

Dans les aperçus, quand il les a remarqués par le bar - il a toujours été bien au-dessus de sa tête. Ils sont mondains, ils ont été des endroits; ils sont coupés à partir d’une cuillère d’argent - et tout ce qu’il a eu à son nom est un barman sur cette croisière d’été. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui offrir qu’ils ne pouvaient pas ?

Tout ce qu’il peut faire est de regarder la façon dont ses yeux s’illuminent, et le petit cri qu’elle donne une fois que l’homme nuzzles son visage à l’intérieur de son cou. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est regarder alors même que son cœur se brise à la vue. L’image d’un autre homme lui donnant l’avenir qu’il a toujours voulu donner, mais n’a jamais eu la chance de.

Il laisse tomber la serviette sur le comptoir et vole une bouteille de rhum avant de l’appeler quitte pour la nuit. Peut-être demain matin s'il a suffisamment bu, il peut oublier son sourire éclatant et le son de sa voix, même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment.


End file.
